Marriage of Convenience
by tortugan.robin
Summary: Will not be continued here. If you wish to continue reading this story visit my profile and read The Marriage of Convenience
1. Once upon a time

**Chapter 1**

Ella had near given up ever finding her daughters. They were nowhere to be foundShe turned the door knob of the tower room praying that she wouldn't have to mount another flight of stairs.Ella smiled happily at the charming picture her three girls presented framed by the light of the setting sun. They all sat near the window laughing at the exploits of their brother, Christopher, who was practicing his fencing in the castles training ground. Their laughter quite destroyed any anger Ella felt for them.

Aria the eldest after Christopher was the first to realize that their mother, the Queen of Kyrria, was standing inthe doorway. At 21 Aria was considered to be the most beautiful of her three sisters. Her fair curls were held back by a blue riband and her eyes seemed to reflect the colour of the sky. She was tall and graceful and like her mother very fair. Many said that she resembled the young queen Daria. She was known throughout Kyrria for her beautiful melodious voice. Aria was the reason that peace was maintained among the Royal siblings of Kyrria.

Sitting next to her was Faye who was 2o and also a fair beauty like her sister but her curls owed their existence to hot irons and her eyes were not a as bright a blue as Arias. But that's where the similarities between the two sisters ended. Faye was unlike her sister a very flighty creature inclined to falling in love with a new face everyday. She and Aria were very close constantly exchanging girly secrets and generally giggling and having fun together.

The youngest of them all was Eleanor or Eve as her family affectionately called her. She like her mother had bright green eyes and long thick curly brown hair which often enough was the bane of her existence. But unlike her mother she was dusky in complexion much like her father. She was 18 at least 7 years younger than the eldest, Christopher. Despite this age difference Eve and Christopher or Kester as she called him shared a very special bond. Eve tended to be a little derisive of Faye's attempt to catch a boy and Aria's tendency to be quiet. She much preferred her older brothers mischievous company. They shared a common interest in music and books. Both of them loved the library of the castle. Ella often shook her head at the amount of time those would spend together in the library plotting new tricks.

"What did I tell you about spying on Owen. You know how he hates it," admonished Ella. Aria and Faye giggled as Eve defended them, "But mother darling that is precisely why we do it. Though I think its a trifle unfair. Why does Kester get to go around doing fun stuff like archery and fencing while we're stuck here doing needlework." Faye exclaimed," What! and risk getting hurt or worse," she shuddered "tanned." Aria laughed at the two of them, " I don't mind not learning how to fence and instead learning how to sew. But I wouldn't mind learning how to fence either." "Aaaah, that's my Aria ever the diplomat. But I didn't invade my daughters bower for no reason. Tomorrow Prince Alexander of Ayortha is coming. And Eve could you and your brother refrain from teasing him about his accent". Christopher walked in at this time slightly sweaty from his exertions.

Christopher looked like a male version of Eve on a larger scale. He too had bright green sparkling eyes. His brown hair had been cropped short and was slightly spiky. He had a very engaging grin which he frequently used to get what he wanted. He was also known to be a little bit of a rake. Eve was the only female impervious to his charms. Eve and he formed an odd pair since he was so tall and she was so short.

" Mother dear ,whom precisely is coming and why should Eve and I not tease him? There is very little entertainment these days," drawled Christopher." What Kester here means mother is that his fan club has ceased to worship him for the past few days?" said Eve laughingly. Faye and Aria watched in amusement as Kester chased Eve around finally cornering her and battering her unmercifully with pillow. Ella rescued her youngest from her uncomfortable predicament. " I'll leave you four alone now. Remember to wear something nice tomorrow."

The minute Ella left Kester suddenly became very serious," I have to tell you all something very important."


	2. The Proposal

**An**- I must be one of the most evil writers there is. Due to lack of time and an internet connection I was unable to update for a very long time for which I duly apologies. Also as a very helpful reviewer pointed out I failed to put enough commas last time and as my cousin pointed out I by mistake wrote Kesters name as Owen. Well hopefully I won't repeat my mistakes. And now on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Ella Enchanted but I do own the ones I made up.

**Chapter 2**

"Yes Kester all of us are dieing to know exactly why you haven't been chased by a group of screaming mindless teenagers for the past I don't know twenty four hours," replied Eve with a twinkle in her eye. Faye threw a pillow at her youngest imploring her to keep quiet for once in her life. Kester still looked very serious despite the jovial atmosphere in the room.

"Aria do you know why Alexander is coming here tomorrow?"

"Why everybody knows that. He's coming for that yearly visit which the crown princes of Ayortha and Kyrria are supposed to do," replied Aria a slight frown marring her otherwise perfect features.

"No you silly goose that can't be it. He is 30 and they are supposed to do that when they are 19. What is it Kester do tell. Stop teasing us like this," said Eve.

" He wants to marry you Aria," and with these words the eldest daughter of Queen Ella went off into a dead faint

Aria came around after Eve had the presence of mind to wave smelling salts under her nose instead of throwing water on her as Kester had proposed. Kester looked at his sister affectionately, "I'm sorry Aria I did not mean to scare you so much. But I don't understand why the prospect scares you so much." Faye who was chafing Aria's hands in what she thought was a consoling manner whirled on her eldest brother in high fettle.

" How would you like it if you knew you were about to receive an offer from the one man you don't want it from knowing fully that you would have to accept it even though your heart belongs to another. Tell me Christopher because I sure as hell would like to know." At the end of this long speech Fate retreated to the couch to continue consoling her older sister. Eve piped up from another corner of the room, "Really Kester sometimes you are much too blind. The _affaire_ was there right before your eyes and yet you do not perceive it. Did you not notice the … err... fondness your sister seems to have for Sir Stephens son Edward?

"Really Aria is this true? But Edward we've known him since we were babes," quizzed Kester.

" We were going to tell mother and father after Edward was to be knighted but then due to the troll insurgency his knighting was delayed. Now how can I ask mother in the face of this? Political relations with Ayortha would be ruined," cried Aria.

A servant walked in. "Your highness, a Master Edward requests your presence in the Blue Room." Aria rose quickly, "He must have heard. I'll go to him at once." And with that she fled the room.


	3. Of rakes and strained faces

**AN-** I have no excuse for this long gap other than sheer laziness. Also I have 3 plotlines in my head for this story. I finally managed to decide on one. Bear with me. I'm sorry I've not quite stuck to the character traits created by Mrs. Carson but it seemed to fit. (Again) bear with me

**Disclaimer**: Frell, Ella, Char, Ayortha, and anything else I might have missed out belong to Mrs. Carson. The rest belong to moi!

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile in another part of the world a notorious rake tried to convince his best friend that he indeed intended to enter the matrimonial state. In other words Prince Alex of Ayortha was trying in vain to suppress the fit of laughter that seemed to have come over his valet, Owen.

"Seriously, Owen, I really do intend to marry Princess Aria of Frell. No, I have never met her. No, I don't think she has a wart on her nose. For heavens sake can you quit laughing already? It's not that funny and I'm not kidding."

Owen looked up to the prince who at 6 feet towered over him. With a slight smirk and feigned look of innocence he inquired, "But what of the Lady Cunningham is she aware of the impending disaste- I mean occasion?" From the cold, stony look that had descended on Alex's face he realized he had crossed a line. The prince threw himself wearily on a conveniently placed sofa. His long, tanned fingers beat an impatient drumbeat on the wood. The cut of the cloth betrayed the muscle underneath. With dark, curly black hair, bright blue eyes and skin tanned by years in the sun Prince Alex was widely held to be the most sought after bachelor in all of Ayortha despite his obvious rakishness. Lady Cunningham was but the latest in a long line of Prince Alex's accomplishments.

"But seriously your not pulling my leg are you Alex? For I swear if you are I'll make sure you never see Tempest again."

This is brought an engaging grin on Alex's face, "I swear Owen your incorrigible. Yes I do plan on marrying Princess Aria. Anyway it's not like Tempest will let you ride anyway. You know what he's like."

"Aaah well! Looks like I have to start packing. Now shooo I don't need you underfoot." With this admonition Alex was thrust outside his own room.

Aria had explained the situation to Edward who was naturally heartbroken and saw no way out of this hopeless situation. Aria was the only one not present when the Royal siblings gathered together to discuss the predicament of the eldest daughter of Queen Ella

Eve stood near the window with a slightly strained expression on her face. "I do have a plan. But I need you all to trust me. Faye could do what I am going to do but I'd rather be the one who did this. I know it's highly unlikely that anyone will love me or who I am and not for my riches. All you have to do is make sure mother or father don't notice the fact I'm missing. If I'm not back by sunset tell them I've gone to visit Aunt Areida." Kester looked at his youngest sister confused by her cryptic remarks. Faye slightly shocked asked, "But Eve what is it you plan to do?" Eve shook her head, "I can't tell you. Leave me be. Know that I do this fully accepting whatever consequences there might be." Kester caught the hand of his sister as she was about to exit the room" You will take care of yourself won't you. Ride Khasin. He will make sure you come to no harm." With a quick nod and a faint rustle of her skirts Eve fled.


	4. A proposition

**An –** I know I write really short chapters but you must agree they are fun chapters. Can someone tell me how I can make a break in the story?

**Disclaimer**- read the one I wrote for the previous chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Alex felt at peace with himself and the world. Standing here on the hill with the sun beating down on his back, his retinue half a mile away and Tempest by his side it seemed like nothing could go wrong.. Frell was indeed a beautiful place. He had been here when he was 19. That was when he had first met Owen. Owen was originally from Frell. This was the first time he was going to meet the Royal siblings of Frell. When he had come they had all been very young, too young to care about princes and balls. But now it was different. Alex sighed. At 30 it was unlikely he would fall in love. He was too cynical to believe in love. This was to be a marriage to ensure political peace between the two kingdoms. God knows how many females had thrown themselves at him over the past years. He was too hardhearted too care. Even Owen had given up asking him about his lady loves. It was a private affair. He preferred to keep quiet about it. Tempest was probably the only person who did not provoke his temper now.

He stroked Tempest neck in answer to the horses whinny. He looked around trying to locate the cause of Tempests discomfort. Up ahead slightly to the left he espied a cloaked stranger riding a huge black stallion. He was impressed by the strangers' horsemanship and waited for the rider to approach. . The horse stopped a few meters away and the rider easily dismounted whispering a few comforting words to the stallion and strode forward confidently letting the hood of the cloak of fall.

Alex first reaction was to pinch himself but refrained from doing so. A dusky girl who must have been 18 at the most with dark brown hair the color of Tempest's coat stood before him. He wasn't sure how long it was as it was tied up in a bun. Her eyes were like the leaves of the trees dappled by shadows. Her features were by no means perfect but seemed to fit perfectly in her face. He had seen many beauties over his lifetime but this one was very unusual. She looked frail but strong. She did not look like she had any pretensions.

Alex mouth curled into an ugly smirk as he realized this must be another ploy to make him marry somebody. His fists clenched slightly. Seeing this the maiden suddenly spoke up ,"Welcome to Frell. Prince Alexander. I am Princess Eleanor the youngest child of Queen Ella and King Char. Long may they reign. I crave an audience with you to lay before you a proposition concerning your engagement to the eldest daughter of Queen Ella and King Char, Princess Aria." Eve winced at the formal words that seemed to fly out of her mouth. She used the formal language of the court unsure of how the prince would react. She was interested in politics unlike her sister and was hence able to converse so easily in the formal court language. Alex opened his mouth his face still a bit grim, "First of all no need for the formality. I'm Alex. How may I help you?" Eve grinned gratefully, "I'm sorry I'm Eve. I think its best we sit down somewhere we won't be seen. There's something I need to tell you." Eve led the prince to a copse nearby. Though it wasn't obvious Eve was nervous. What she was about to do was downright brazen and she quaked wondering what the prince would do to her if he found it offensive. He looked a lot older then he should have for his age. Obviously the care of the kingdom weighed heavy on his shoulders despite all those rumors about his philandering ways. She stole a quick look at the prince's profile. His eyes showed he was far away thinking about something else. His eyes were a bright electric blue unlike Arias much softer blue. His firm jaw line accented the soft sensuous mouth. His curly hair looked like he had been running his hands threw them in frustration. The rumors were right about one thing. He was very handsome.

Eve threw herself underneath a tree looking up at the prince who had elected to continue standing beside Tempest. Khasin was little further away grazing. She started off without any preamble.

"I know you wish to marry my sister. But would you mind terribly if you married me instead?" Despite the shock Alex managed to look unperturbed only letting one eyebrow rise in a questioning manner. Eve hurried on to explain hers self. "I know I'm not half as pretty as Aria. She is a lot less headstrong then I am. But she loves Edward and can't marry you. She would have already married him if it weren't for the blasted ogres. Kester seems to think you'll prefer me more because I'm far more independent." Alex mouth twitched though he spoke without a tremor, "Child. I think you should start from the beginning instead of plunging straight into the middle." So Eve told him. She told him of how Aria was distraught. How Kester had broken the news. How she had had come up with the idea sitting in the library. How she had ridden hard hoping to catch him before he met her parents. "I'm hoping you'll pick me. Faye is far too flighty. You need someone who'll stay out of your way and let you do your own thing. It shall be a marriage of convenience. I promise I'll ignore your um… indiscretions and will not interfere in any aspect of your life." Alex had a whimsical smile on his face. He looked down gently on the girl who sat before him speaking like a woman. "Don't you think you're a bit young to decide that you will never fall in love? " Eve looked up at him in shock "But you need to marry one of us. I'm the only one who is available. I don't think I'll fall in love. Pufit! Love. I'd be lucky if I get a semblance of what my mother and father have. Since I won't settle for anything less. It might as well be a _marriage d' convenance_. "Alex was impressed by her unconscious use of the Elvish and Fae tounge. Obviously this girl was no blushing fool. He turned on his foot and mounted Tempest." Be ready. I'm an impatient man. I just hope your parents agree to this for I would hate to disappoint them." He felt something stir inside him as he watched how joy could transform the face on Eve into a vision of perfection.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"I hope you'll be able to get back without attracting any attention". Alex laughed at the impish look of mischief that entered her eyes. "Don't worry they won't have even realized that I had left" She mounted Khasin and rode off into the horizon as Alex watched her an odd smile playing on his lips.


End file.
